Power steering valves are customarily rotary elements which cooperate with a housing in order to selectively valve a remotely located steering actuator for a motor vehicle. A centering metering mechanism may or may not be utilized with such valves. U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,714, Hydrostatic Steering Device issued Aug. 29, 1989 to Hollis N. White, discloses a rather complex rotary power steering device wherein the rotary valve is contained within the metering rotor for the steering unit. The preferred type of gerotor steering mechanism in U.S Pat. No. 4,858,714 has a 360.degree. extension of the metering mechanism about the valve. This type of metering mechanism is relatively inefficient both for the 360.degree. extent of the metering mechanism and in addition for the complicated nature of the valve.